


Wenn du meine Gedanken lesen könntest

by AngelaChristian



Category: Akte X, The X-Files
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully erhält einen mysteriösen Anruf ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn du meine Gedanken lesen könntest

Wenn du meine Gedanken lesen könntest

Dana Scully kehrte in ihr Apartment zurück. Gerade als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss, klingelte das Telephon. Sie lief in die Diele und nahm den Hörer ab. „Hallo ?“ beantwortete sie den Anruf . „Ich bin es, Dana, können wir uns in einer halben Stunde in Skinners Büro treffen ?“ fragte die Stimme. Scully sah auf ihre Armbanduhr, es war viertel nach Zehn. „Jetzt um diese Zeit ?“ fragte sie überrascht. „Bitte komm, ich möchte dich unbedingt sehen.“  
„Ok, ich bin unterwegs.“ Sie legte den Hörer auf und verließ ihr Apartment.  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel, eine leichte Briese wehte in der lauen Sommernacht und spielte mit dem dünnen Stoff ihres lila Sommerkleides. Es reichte ihr bis knapp über die Knie und war vorn mit einer Knopfleiste versehen. Um den Hals trug sie einen farblichpassenden Seidenschal. Die Pfennigabsätze ihrer Sandalen klickten bei jedem Schritt auf dem Asphalt des Bürgersteiges.  
Sie erreichte ihr Auto, dass am Straßenrand geparkt war, schloss die Fahrertür auf und stieg ein. „Was kann er um diese Zeit von mir wollen ?“ überlegte sie während der Fahrt. Er hatte sie bisher noch nie privat angerufen. Sie bog an der Kreuzung ab und fuhr in Richtung FBI Hauptgebäude. Dort stellte sie ihren Wagen im Parkhaus ab und nahm dem Aufzug zur 5.Etage. Es waren nur noch wenige Agenten anwesend, sie nickten ihr im vorbeigehen einen flüchtigen Gruß zu, als sie durch die Flure ging. Vor Skinners Büro blieb sie stehen. Da seine Sekretärin nicht mehr an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, um ihren Besuch anzukündigen, klopfte sie leise an die Tür. „Herein“, ertönte eine Stimme von drinnen.  
Sie trat ein. Das Licht war abgeschaltet, das Büro wurde nur durch die Straßenbeleuchtung erhellt. Ein großer Mann in dunklem Anzug drehte sich zu ihr um. Er hielt eine Zigarette in der Hand. „Dana, ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest.“ Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen, doch in seinem Tonfall lag Gewissheit, so als habe er nie daran gezweifelt sie heute Abend hier zu treffen. Er strahlte die für ihn typische Mischung aus Gelassenheit, Arroganz und Selbstzufriedenheit aus. Ein weiterer Aspekt bestimmte sein beunruhigendes Charisma, es war Macht, die ihn wie eine unsichtbare Aura umgab. Scully fühlte sich auf eigenartige Weise von ihm angezogen, wobei sie aber gleichzeitig Angst empfand., was der Sache einen zusätzlichen Reiz verlieh. Der Mann hielt ihr eine geöffnete Zigarettenschachtel entgegen. Scully entnahm ihr eine Zigarette und ließ sich von ihm Feuer geben. „Du siehst heute Abend hinreisend aus.“ Während er das sagte fuhr er ihr mit der Hand durchs rote Haar. Scully musste wegen des Größenunterschieds zu ihm aufblicken, was er genoss. „Weis Skinner, dass wir hier sind ?“, fragte sie unsicher. Der Mann lachte. „Ich habe schon seit langem einen Zweitschlüssel zu seinem Büro.“ „Ich kann hier ein- und aus gehen wie ich möchte.“  
Scully zog an ihrer Zigarette und blies den Rauch aus. „Also was nun ?“ Der Mann umarmte Scully, die sich dem nicht wiedersetzte. Er drückte sie fest an sich. „Du brauchst vor mir keine Angst zu haben, Dana.“ „Ich tue dir nichts “, raunte er ihr ins Ohr. Dann nahm er ihr die Zigarette aus der Hand und legte sie neben seine in den Aschenbecher auf Skinners Schreibtisch. Er begann Scullys Hals zu küssen. Sie schloss die Augen. Seine Hand streichelte ihr Haar und vergrub sich darin. Nun fanden seine Lippen die ihren. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie fühlte wie seine Zunge sich gierig einen Weg in ihren Mund bahnte.  
Er verschlang sie förmlich mit seinen Küssen. Scully erwiderte sie mit gleicher Leidenschaft.  
Unvermittelt stieß er sie beinah von sich. Er ging zum Schreibtisch, öffnete eine Schublade und entnahm ihr etwas, das sie zuerst nicht sehen konnte. „Was hast du vor ?“ Der Mann hielt ihr ein Paar Handschellen entgegen. Er öffnete sie mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die auf  
Vertrautheit mit deren Handhabung schließen ließ und legte sie um Scullys Handgelenke. Die Schlösser rasteten mit einem leisen Klicken ein. Sie sah ihn fragend aus ihren großen blauen Augen an. 

Er versank geradezu in ihrem Blick, die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Selten hatte er in so unschuldige, arglose Augen gesehen, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten. Jetzt waren ihre Lider halb geschlossen. Sie gehört nun ganz ihm und konnte sich nicht mehr wehren. Das Gefühl sie jetzt völlig zu beherrschen ließ ihn innerlich erschauern. Er umfasste ihre Schultern und dirigierte sie zum Fenster, so dass sie rücklings dagegen gepresst wurde. Dann griff er mit beiden Händen nach dem Seidenschal. Scully sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was hast du vor ?“  
Ihm gefiel ihre Unsicherheit, sie ermutigte ihn noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.  
Er überkreuzte die Enden des Schals und zog langsam daran, so das sich der Schal immer fester um ihren Hals schloss. Scullys Augen waren vor Schreck weit geöffnet, Panik stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Mann weidete sich an ihrer Furcht. Als sie sich zu winden begann hielt er sie indem er sie mit seinem Körper gegen das Fenster drängte fest.  
Genauso plötzlich wie er dieses seltsame Spiel begonnen hatte, ließ er sie wieder los.  
Scully rang nach Atem und schnappte hörbar nach Luft. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich deutlich sichtbar. „Du bist wahnsinnig !“, stieß sie atemlos hervor. „Lass mich los !“  
Er streichelte ihr beruhigend übers Haar. „Ist doch alles gut, ich habe nur Spaß gemacht.“, sagte er in einem Tonfall als spräche er mit einem verängstigten Kind. Er fühlte, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte wie Espenlaub. Scully schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, sie war schreckensbleich. Für einen momentlang fürchtete sie, dass ihre Knie unter ihr nachgäben und sie in Ohnmacht fallen würde. Er hätte sie töten können. „Mach das nie wieder !“ sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Zugleich fühlte sie wie ihr Körper von einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Erregung und Erleichterung erfasst wurde. Als Kind hatte sie etwas Ähnliches empfunden, nachdem sie sich das Knie aufgeschlagen hatte und der Schmerz langsam abebbte und sie sich etwas besser fühlte als vor dem Sturz.  
Der Mann beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Als sie sich wieder gefangen zu haben schien, nahm er ihr den Schal ab, hielt ihn ihr kurz vors Gesicht, um ihn ihr dann behutsam über die Augen zu legen und verknotete die Enden hinter ihrem Kopf. Die ganze Zeit über stand sie reglos vor ihm. Scully fühlte, wie ihr Kleid langsam aufgeknöpft wurde. Eine Hand öffnete ihren BH, dann berührte sie ihren nackten Busen. Sie spürte wie ihre Brustwarzen unter den Berührungen hart wurden und sich aufrichteten. Lippen umschlossen sie jetzt, die gierig an ihnen saugten. Eine Zunge umkreiste sie. Scully presste sich gegen die Scheibe und fühlte das kühle Glas an ihren nackten Schultern. Ihr Slip wurde herabgezogen. Heißer Atem streifte ihren nackten Bauch. Jetzt spürte sie wie sie sanft geküsst wurde und seinen Zunge, die ihre Schamlippen teilte. Dana stöhnte laut auf. Er machte sie verrückt.  
Der Mann betrachtete ihren nackten Körper. Sein Blick schweifte über die festen, runden Brüste, die schlanke Taille hinab zu ihrem flachen Bauch. Nun fasste er sie erneut bei den Schultern und drehte sie vorsichtig um die eigene Achse, so dass ihr Gesicht zum Fenster zeigte. Scully hörte, wie ein Reisverschluss geöffnet wurde. Einen Moment später fühlte sie seinen harte Penis, der an ihr gerieben wurde. Sie stöhnte abermals auf. Der Mann keuchte hinter ihr. Sein Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Scheibe, seine Augen waren halb geschlossen, der Mund leicht geöffnet. Langsam drang er in Scully ein. Sie fühlte seinen heißen Atem im Nacken. Ihr Unterleib zog sich auf sehr erregende Weise zusammen. Der Mann fühlte, wie er von warmer nässe fest umschlossen wurde. Es kostete ihn ein hohes Maß an Selbstbeherrschung sich zurückzuhalten. Sein Atem streifte ihren Nacken in rhythmischen Stößen. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Sie näherten sich unaufhaltsam dem Höhenpunkt. Sie hörte ihn im gleichen Moment laut aufstöhnen. Dann bäumte sie sich unter ihm auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Scully erwachte atemlos in ihrem Bett. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Sie schaltete die Lampe neben ihrem Bett ein. Schweißperlen glänzten auf ihrer Stirn. Sie schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand auf , um in die Küche zu gehen und ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Bisher hatte sie selten so lebhaft geträumt.

Der Raucher saß mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand in einem Sessel und blickte in die im Kamin lodernden Flammen. Seine Gedanken hatten sich gerade mit Dana Scully beschäftigt und er war ein wenig abgeschweift und hatte sich zu einem erotischen Tagtraum hinreisen lassen, der von ihr handelte. Es war inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht, deshalb stand er auf, um ins Bett zu gehen.  
Am nächsten Morgen verschlief Scully. Sie eilte ins Büro und klopfte an Skinners Tür und entschuldigte sich beim Eintreten für die Verspätung. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Skinner nicht allein. In einem Sessel saß der nur unter dem Spitznahmen „der Raucher“ bekannte Mann, den sie letzte Nacht im Traum gesehen hatte. Neben ihm auf Skinners Schreibtisch stand eine Aschenbecher in dem zwei Zigaretten lagen. Eine davon wies einen roten Lippenstiftabdruck auf, der farblich zu dem von Scully verwendeten Lippenstift passte.  
Entgeister sah sie auf die Zigaretten. „Ist etwas Agent Scully ?“ fragte Skinner der ihre Blicke bemerkt hatte. „Nein Sir, es ist nichts, ich wollte mich nur für meine Verspätung entschuldigen.“ „Sie sehen aus als hätten sie ein Gespenst gesehen.“, ergriff der fremde Mann das Wort „Haben sie schlecht geträumt ?“ In seinen grauen Augen funkelte es kurz, dann war alles vorüber. Scully sah ihn entsetzt an und hatte das irrationale Gefühl, dass er über alles bescheid wusste, auch wenn ihr Verstand ihr sagte, dass es für diese Vermutung keinen Grund gab. „Es ist alles in Ordnung .“sagte sie und an Skinner gewandt „Ich gehe zu Agent Mulder ins X-Akten Büro.“ Sie verließ das Büro so schnell wie möglich.

Ende


End file.
